Starbucks In Love
by komemomark
Summary: [Chapter 2/3 UP!] Di Starbucks kita bertemu, aku mengetahui namamu dan kau mengetahui namaku. Dan, aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu walau baru pertama kali kita bertemu. Jodoh tidak akan kemana, bukan? [AU OOC BoysLove! BTS Fanfict. VKOOK. DLDR! RnR please!]
1. Chapter 1

**©Komemomark**

**VKOOK. BTS Fanfiction.**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE. BxB. SHOUNEN-AI. AU. BAHASA RIBET.**

[1.708 words in Microsoft word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Gasuka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Di Starbucks kita bertemu, aku mengetahui namamu dan kau mengetahui namaku. Dan, aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu walau baru pertama kali kita bertemu. Jodoh tidak akan kemana, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"–Taehyung, besok buat tugas dan presentasikan tugasmu itu. Jangan lupa!" Cha _Seonsaengnim_ mengingatkan Taehyung yang memang sering lupa membawa tugas –atau lebih tepatnya tidak membuat tugas yang sudah diberikan. Taehyung mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya lelah. Cha _Seonsaengnim _menepuk pundaknya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang berada di koridor kampusnya.

Taehyung pun keluar dari kampus itu, dan berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Taehyung memang berjalan kaki jika ingin pulang, kalau pergi ke kampus ia diantar oleh tetangganya, Park Jimin. Tapi, tiba-tiba tenggorokan Taehyung terasa sangat haus, ia membutuhkan air yang bisa melegakan tenggorokannya.

Taehyung tetap berjalan dan mencari-cari kedai atau tempat apa saja yang menjual minuman. Dan, matanya menatap sebuah tempat ternama yang menjual minuman dan makanan, bernama Starbucks. Taehyung pun memasuki tempat yang bernama Starbucks itu. Taehyung melihat sekeliling mencari tempat yang kosong, ia menemui tempat kosong di dekat jendela. Bagus. Itu tempat favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan senyum manis yang dimilikinya, "Selamat sore, Tuan. Ingin memesan makanan atau minuman apa?"

"Menu minuman apa yang sering dibeli disini?" Tanya Taehyung ke pelayan itu.

"_Vanilla Latte, Espresso _dan_ Green tea _yang biasanya pengunjung beli disini. Ingin memesan yang mana, Tuan?" Ucap pelayan itu masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"–Uhm, aku coba _Vanilla Latte_." Pelayan itu mulai mencatat pesanan Taehyung.

"Ingin pesan berapa?"

"Satu saja." Taehyung mengacungkan jari tunjuknya.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar Tuan." Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya, sebelum ia meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Lucu sekali pelayan yang satu itu. Apa aku harus menanyakan namanya? Oh, jangan lupa nomor ponselnya. Haha. Taehyung pintar. Kapan lagi kesempatan ini datang. Mau sampai kau jomblo, Taehyung." Taehyung asik bergumam sendiri. Ntah kesenangan, atau ... –ntahlah.

Setelah beberapa menit Taehyung menunggu. Si pelayan lucu tadi itu datang dengan _Vanilla Latte_ yang dipesan Taehyung tadi, dan meletakkannya di meja Taehyung. "Ini Tuan, selamat menikmati~" saat pelayan lucu itu hendak meninggalkan Taehyung, Taehyung sontak menahan pelayan itu dengan memegang lengannya. Pelayan itu langsung menoleh ke Taehyung dengan kaget dan bingung, "–Uhm, maaf Tuan, b-bisa lepaskan?" tanya pelayan tersebut dengan sopan.

"Eh? M-maafkan aku. Ng– A-aku hanya ingin..."

"Ya, Tuan? Anda ingin _Vanilla Latte_nya satu lagi?"

"B-bukan! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan namamu, d-dan, nomor ponsel mu. A-apa boleh?"

Pelayan itu terdiam sebentar, tetapi, selanjutnya ia mengangguk. "Boleh. Namaku Jeon Jungkook dan nomor ponselku..."

Taehyung pun langsung bergegas mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan memberinya kepada Jungkook –sang pelayan yang lucu tadi–. Jungkook menerimanya dan mencatat nomor ponselnya di ponsel milik Taehyung. "Ini –emm...?"

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

"Ah ya, Taehyung-_ssi_."

"Baik, Terima kasih Jungkook-_ssi_. Apa kau tidak keberatan jika nanti aku menelfonmu atau mengirim pesan padamu?" Tanya Taehyung memastikan.

"Tentu tidak. Aku lanjut kerja dulu, Taehyung -_ssi_."

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Lanjutkan kerjamu." Jungkook mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya ke Taehyung. Jungkook langsung meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang melihatnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Woohoo~ Akhirnya! HAHAHA." Taehyung tertawa keras, membuat pengunjung melihatnya aneh. Taehyung pun meredakan tawanya dan melihat ke arah luar jendela. Memalukan sekali.

.

.

.

Taehyung telah sampai di apartement miliknya. Ia sedang mengerjakan tugas yang tadi diingatkan Cha _Seonsaengnim_. Kali ini, tumben saja ia menyelesaikan tugasnya, ya, walaupun dengan bermalas-malasan. Tetap saja, ini sangat tumben sekali.

Taehyung membuka _lock screen _ponselnya. Dia memainkan game yang ada diponsel itu. Ketika dia sudah bosan dengan bermain game. Dia melihat kearah jam yang ada di layar ponselnya. Yang menunjukkan waktu sudah pukul 8 malam. Ia jadi ingat Jungkook si pelayan tadi. Apa tidak apa-apa ia mengirimnya pesan jam segini? Apa ia tidak mengganggu waktu Jungkook?

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Lebih baik ia mengirim Jungkook pesan.

**From: +01555xxxx**

**To: Jungkook**

_Selamat malam, Jungkook-ssi. Apa kau sudah makan malam?_

Tidak menunggu waktu lama. Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, pertanda ada notif pesan masuk. Dengan antusias Taehyung membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Jungkook**

**To: +01555xxxx**

_Selamat malam juga. Aku sudah makan malam. Tapi, maaf. Ini siapa?_

Oh astaga. Taehyung lupa memberi tahu Jungkook, bahwa itu adalah nomor Taehyung.

"Bodoh sekali." Gumam Taehyung.

**From: +01555xxxx**

**To: Jungkook**

_Ah, maafkan aku. Aku lupa. Ini Kim Taehyung. Apa aku menganggumu, Jungkook-ssi?_

Taehyung menunggu balasan dari Jungkook. Jungkook tidak membalas pesan Taehyung. Taehyung tetap menunggu sambil membaca komik favoritnya. Setelah 20 menit kemudian, pesan Taehyung dibalas Jungkook. Taehyung dengan segera membuka notif pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**From: Jungkook**

**To: Taehyung**

_Taehyung yang tadi meminta nomor _handphone_ku dan menanyakan namaku ya? Tidak, Taehyung-ssi. Maaf aku membalas lama. Aku baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian hehehe^^_

Taehyung merasa malu bercampur senang, ternyata ia tidak mengganggu Jungkook. Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling mengirimi pesan, dengan diakhiri Jungkook ingin tidur dan memanggilnya _hyung._

.

.

.

"Hai, Jimin!" Taehyung keluar dari apartementnya dan memanggil Jimin yang terlihat baru saja keluar dari apartementnya. Sama seperti yang Taehyung lakukan. "Tidak usah sok memanggilku. Aku tahu kau ingin menumpang lagi. Itu sudah ada di jadwal ku, Taehyung." Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia hanya cengengesan.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jimin!" sahut Taehyung sambir nyengir. "Ya ya ya, sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, Tae." Taehyung mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan membiarkan Jimin menjauhi dirinya yang sekarang berada di depan kampusnya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dengan sedikit teriakan oleh _fangirl_ yang memekakkan telinga –dan teriakan itu bukan untuknya–. Karena, yeah, ada idola yang satu kampus dengannya –Park Chanyeol. Ugh, itu sangat tidak penting sebenarnya.

Taehyung langsung berjalan dengan cepat agar ia bisa cepat sampai di kelasnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang berada dikantin. Ia baru saja diberi waktu istirahat oleh Cha _Seonsaengnim_, ya, walaupun Taehyung telah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberi _Seonsaengnim_ botak itu, ia mendapatkan hukuman karena ia tidur saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Taehyung kurang tidur karena tadi malam ia mengirim dan membalas pesan Jungkook sampai jam 11 malam.

"Astaga, apa hanya aku yang berada di kantin ini? Sepi sekali." Gumam Taehyung dan melihat sekeliling. Dia hanya melihat 1 atau 2 orang yang ada dikantin. Mungkin orang yang sedang bolos atau orang yang baru diberi waktu istirahat juga. Taehyung tidak peduli dengan mereka.

Taehyung tetap berada dikantin, walaupun makanannya telah habis. Dia menyeruput minuman yang ia beli tadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bosan. Tubuhnya sangat malas untuk bergerak kemana-mana. Apakah ia harus pulang? Lagian ini sudah pukul 2 siang dan sebentar lagi ia akan memasuki kelas sore. Lebih baik ia bolos saja, sekali-sekali tidak ada salahnya kan?

.

.

Taehyung sedang berjalan menuju apartementnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin pulang naik bus saja. Tapi, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama untuk menunggu bus yang akan datang. Dan, lebih baik ia berjalan kaki seperti biasanya.

Setelah 15 menit ia berjalan kaki, ia akhirnya sampai diapartement. Ia menaiki lift agar bisa sampai di kamar apartement miliknya. Pintu lift terbuka, tiba-tiba ia berdebar, di lift itu ada seseorang yang kemarin memaksa Taehyung untuk dipanggil _Hyung_ di pesan. Dan, ia adalah, Jeon Jungkook.

"_Eoh_? Tae _Hyung_? Kenapa berdiri disitu terus menerus? Ingin masuk tidak?" tanya Jungkook yang daritadi melihat Taehyung heran. "–E-eh, i-iya aku akan masuk."

Taehyung memasuki lift itu, di lift itu hanya Taehyung dan Jungkook berdua yang sedang dalam keadaan canggung. Taehyung mencoba membuka pembicaraan agar tidak canggung lagi. "–Uhm, Jungkook, kau kenapa bisa disini? Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku ingin menemui sahabatku, Aku tidak kerja hari ini, karena atasanku memberi kami liburan seminggu. Ntah kenapa ia baik sekali tadi." Jawab Jungkook.

"Menemui sahabatmu? Dilantai berapa ia tinggal?"

"Dilantai 5, _hyung_."

"5? Sama sepertiku. Siapa nama sahabatmu itu?" Taehyung mulai kepo sekarang.

"Jimin. Park Jimin. Kenapa _hyung_?"

"OH? Jimin? Si cebol itu? Yang kulitnya sedikit tan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk. "Dia itu tetanggaku, dia selalu mengantarku tiap pagi kekampus. Jimin itu tukang ojek yang _baik hati_." Taehyung langsung pura-pura ingin muntah ketika mengatakan Jimin itu adalah orang yang _baik hati._ Jungkook terkekeh. Taehyung sontak melihat Jungkook dengan pandangan yang terpana. Ia terpana melihat gigi kelinci milik Jungkook, yang menurutnya sangat imut.

_TING!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan berdampingan menuju apartement milik Jimin yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri heran, kenapa ia bisa berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook, padahal salah satu dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang mengajak untuk jalan bersama. Tapi, tidak apa-apalah. Taehyung merasa senang bisa berjalan dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mengetok pintu apartement Jimin. Jimin pun membuka pintunya dengan malas. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia kaget melihat Taehyung berada disebelah Jungkook. "–Eh? Taehyung? Jungkook? Kalian mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Taehyung dan Jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat jelek sekarang. Ugh. Ingin rasanya Taehyung tendang wajah jelek Jimin itu dengan sepatu mahalnya yang dibelikan oleh _Eomma_ Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memasuki apartement Jimin. Mereka berbicara, Taehyung yang menanyakan kenapa Jungkook bisa bersahabat dengan orang cebol seperti Jimin, Jimin yang menanyakan kenapa Jungkook bisa berkenalan dengan alien yang tersesat dibumi seperti Taehyung. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang polos itu, Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan arti '_aku-mengetahui-sesuatu-sepertinya_' dan dibalas tatapan Taehyung dengan arti '_apa-apaan-kau?!_'

Mereka bertiga membuat lelucon, dan tertawa bersama. Sampai Jungkook dikirimi pesan oleh _Eomma_nya untuk segera pulang.

Setelah Jungkook meninggalkan apartement Jimin. Jimin menanyakan sesuatu ke Taehyung, "Taehyung, kau jujur padaku. Kau menyukai Jungkook, ya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?!"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, _sih_."

"Jimin, kau kan ganteng, tampan, baik hati–"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu Taehyung. Kau meminta bantuanku agar kau bisa dekat dengan Jungkook, dan pacaran dengannya, kan?" Jimin sangat sudah hafal jika Taehyung memujinya pasti ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan agar Jimin membantunya sesuatu.

"Kau memang teman terbaik yang pernah aku milik, Jimin!" Taehyung memberi _puppy eyes_nya ke Jimin, dan membuat Jimin ingin muntah.

**T B C**

.

.

.

Hai, kemo bikin ff vkook nih. HAHA. Cuma twoshoot ko. Jadi kalian gabakal bosen:'D alur ceritanya pasti kalian udah bisa nebak. Basi banget soalnya-_- gapapa deh ah. Yang penting ideide yang ada diotak gue telah terungkap /? Maaf kalau menu menu sbuxnya disini yaaaa gitulah. Salahkan aja dikota gue gaada sbux T_T

Makasih buat **bootae** yang bikinin cover ffnya. MUAH MAXIMAL FROM ME:*****

Semoga kalian suka, ya^^

**So, Review please?**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**©Komemomark**

**VKOOK. BTS Fanfiction.**

**OOC. TYPO MAYBE. BxB. SHOUNEN-AI. AU. BAHASA RIBET.**

[1.651 words in Microsoft word]

**D**on't **L**ike **D**on't **R**ead

**Gasuka sama pairingnya? Get out!**

**.**

**Di Starbucks kita bertemu, mengetahui namamu dan kau mengetahui namaku. Dan, aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu walau baru pertama kali kita bertemu. Jodoh tidak akan kemana, bukan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jungkook sedang meringkuk bosan dikamarnya, ia bosan jika tidak bekerja. Padahal ia sedang ingin melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya. Ahh, ia jadi ingat Taehyung. Pelanggannya yang tidak tahu malu tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jungkook, menanyakan nama dan nomor Jungkook. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir Taehyung tampan juga, ya, walaupun ia sedikit _childish_. Sepertinya Jungkook akan mengganti tipe semenya yang awalnya bad boy, menjadi tampan dan _childish_. Aish, kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba mengganti tipenya?! Padahal, ia cuma memikirkan Taehyung, si pelanggan tak tahu malu itu!

Notif aplikasi _Line_ dari ponsel Jungkook terdengar. Ia merasa Taehyung mengiriminya pesan di _Line_ –ya, mereka bertukar ID _Line_, karena Jungkook kurang suka mengirimi pesan–. Jungkook dengan cepat mengetik kata sandi di ponselnya, dan membuka aplikasi hijau tersebut. Jungkook menghela nafas malas. Ia pikir itu benaran Taehyung, tau-tau notif orang-orang mengajaknya bermain _ayo kaya_.

Jungkook merasa haus, ia keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Ia meneguk air putih tersebut, dan meninggalkan dapur. Tapi, ia kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil snack-snack yang dibeli _Hyung_nya semalam. Dan, mulai berjalan lagi ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Jimina, kau tahu rumah Jungkook tidak? Kau mau tidak mengantarku kerumah Jungkook?" oceh Taehyung yang daritadi menanyakan dimana letak rumah Jungkook. "Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa, huh?" Jimin merengut kesal. Jadi gini ceritanya, Jimin lagi ngerjain tugas dengan fokus, tapi, Taehyung datang mendobrak pintu apartementnya, dan merusak segalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam. Tapi, kau harus janji akan mengantarku kerumah Jungkook! Tidak mau tau! jika kau tidak berjanji mengantarku kerumah Jungkook, aku akan berantakin kamarmu dan membuat keributan!" omel Taehyung sambil memberi deathglare ke Jimin. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung seperti itu, ia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah daripada apartementnya akan menjadi kapal pecah karena Taehyung. Taehyung tentu saja senang, bahkan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Dasar.

.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Taehyung sedang dalam perjalanan sambil menaiki sepeda motor milik Jimin. Awalnya, Jimin ingin naik dengan bus saja karena rumah Jungkook tidak terlalu jauh, tapi, Taehyung tidak mau. Dia tidak suka menaiki bus. Katanya, biar ga ribet.

"Jimin, apa masih jauh?"

"Sedikit lagi juga sampai, Tae."

"Benarkah? Yang mana rumahnya?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Taehyung, itu sedikit membuat Jimin sangat ingin menendang bokong Taehyung sekarang. Jimin yang ditanya oleh Taehyung, hanya diam saja. Percuma ia menjawab, kalau nantinya Taehyung akan bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aish, membosankan sekali di rumah." Jungkook sedang terlentang di karpet, ia menonton drama korea terbaru yang dibintangi oleh Park Shin-hye dan Lee Jong-suk. Ugh, mereka sangat romantis dan itu membuat Jungkook sedikit envy karena ia tidak punya pasangan saat ini. –_atau mungkin belum._

Jungkook memakan snacknya dengan malas, rambutnya kini berantakan, Jungkook jadi terlihat semakin imut seperti itu.

Saat Jungkook sedang minum, terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi, refleks ia memuncratkan sedikit minumannya. Menjijikkan.

"Siapa, _sih_, yang datang? Tumben sekali. Apa itu Jimin_ hyung_? Ah tidak mungkin. Ia kan sedang sibuk." Jungkook sibuk menggerutu saat dia sedang berjalan menuju kearah pintu. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya, daaaaan terlihatlah sosok Jimin yang raut mukanya seperti sedang lelah atau malas mungkin. Tapi, tiba-tiba muncullah sosok alien –maksudku, Taehyung dari belakang dengan cengiran miliknya, ia melambaikan tangannya ke Jungkook dengan semangat. Jungkook bergeming. Dia kok gregetan gini ya, nervous gitu.

"U-um hai _hyung_. Ayo masuk." Ajak Jungkook. Taehyung dengan kecepatan kilat memasuki rumah Jungkook mendahului Jimin.

Kini, Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang duduk di sofa, dengan televisi yang masih menyala, sedang menayangkan adegan berciuman Park Shin-hye dan Lee Jong-suk. Keadaan terasa canggung. Taehyung bergerak untuk menutupi mata Jungkook. Taehyung tahu Jungkook masih polos untuk melihat hal-hal seperti ini. Jadi, Taehyung berniat menutupi mata Jungkook. Jimin yang melihat itu, merasa lega. '_Baik. Sepertinya, Taehyung bisa mendekati Jungkook tanpa ku bantu. Ya, walaupun ia akan tetap meminta bantuanku. Aku hanya perlu mengantar ia kerumah Jungkook saja. _Well,_ ini akan mudah_.' Pikir Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang berada dikamar milik Jungkook, Jimin ingin pulang duluan karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Jimin meminta kepada Taehyung jika urusannya belum selesai, lebih baik Taehyung menginap di rumah Jungkook, karena ia tidak bisa menjemput Taehyung. Atau, jika Taehyung ingin pulang sendiri, naik bus saja. Tapi, Jimin pikir Taehyung tidak akan pulang dan berakhir menginap dirumah Jungkook. Awalnya Jungkook seperti tidak menerima, ia pikir akan terasa sangat canggung jika berduaan dirumah bersama Taehyung. Mengingat Jungkook akan mati bosan sendiri dirumah, ia menerima Taehyung menginap dirumahnya.

"Kookie, kau ada _play station_ tidak?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mengelilingi kamar Jungkook.

_'Ap- apa? Kookie? Aku ini kenapa, aish._' Jungkook bergeming seolah-olah ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kookie? Kau mendengarku tidak?" Ucap Taehyung kesal karena Jungkook tidak mendengar Taehyung dan terus-terusan diam.

"Eh? Ya, _hyung_? Kau menanyakan sesuatu?" akhirnya Jungkook berbicara.

"Kau punya _play station_ tidak?"

"Punya, tapi, sedang di perbaiki hehehe"

"_You don't say, _kookie" Taehyung dengan poker facenya. Jungkook yang nyengir sehingga menampakkan gigi kelincinya.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Jungkook, Jungkook yang daritadi sedang tiduran di tempat tidur pun kaget dan nervous. Baru kali ini, Taehyung dan Jungkook berduaan seperti ini. Taehyung meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Jungkook. Dan, mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jungkook, sehingga kepala Jungkook bersentuhan dengan dada Taehyung.

"_H-hyung?_" Ucap Jungkook gelagapan.

"Hm?"

"A-ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?" Taehyung mulai mengelus surai hitam milik Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook, ia sedang menetralkan jantungnya, Jungkook melihat keatas dan menatap wajah Taehyung yang sedang menutup matanya. '_Kenapa Tae _hyung_ jika dilihat seperti ini, terlihat sangat tampan dan tidak menyebalkan...' _

"Jangan melihatku terus menerus, kau bisa jatuh hati nanti."

_Well¸_Jungkook ketahuan jika ia sedang menatap wajah Taehyung. Tapi, darimana Taehyung tahu?!

"Aku tidak."

"Berbohong, hm? Apa hobimu adalah berbohong?" Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Apa-apaan?! Mana ada orang yang punya hobi berbohong! Aish." Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping dan menggambukan pipinya.

"Aww, _how cute_" Taehyung terkekeh dan menarik pipi Jungkook dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ya, _hyung_!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook tetap bercanda dan bergelut di kasur milik Jungkook. Dan, diakhiri dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook tidur bersama dalam posisi berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang menunggu Jungkook yang daritadi mandi selama 11 menit. Ya ampun, ntah apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dikamar mandi tersebut. Apakah... ah tidak. Jungkook tidak mungkin sedang itu. Ah, lebih baik Taehyung menunggu saja ditempat tidur.

Setelah 4 menit kemudian, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggul Jungkook. Jungkook sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Ugh, Jungkook terlihat sangat sexy jika seperti itu.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, sontak ia kaget dan pipinya memanas. Taehyung menelan air ludahnya gugup. Oh, sepertinya ada yang mengembung dibawah sana. Taehyung mengambil bantal dan menutupi selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana santai. "-Ah?! Tae _hyung_?! Kenapa kau mengambil bantalku? Dan lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba berada disini? Bukannya tadi kau dibawah sedang menonton televisi?"

"A-aku b-bosan berada dibawah sendirian, j-jadi aku ke kamarmu saja, dan menunggumu s-selesai mandi." Taehyung gelagapan, matanya melihat kekiri dan kekanan agar ia tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung sedikit gelagapan, memicingkan matanya curiga. "Kau kenapa gelagapan begitu, _hyung_? Apa kau...

Taehyung menarik nafasnya gugup, dan kini matanya mulai membulat.

Kau mencuri snack milikku, ya?!"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya lega. Ia kira, Jungkook akan tahu.

"Ap-apa?! Tidak! Aish! Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku ingin memakai kamar mandi." Taehyung langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang tadi dipakai Jungkook untuk mandi.

Taehyung membuka celananya dan, ya, kalian tau sendiri apa yang dilakukan Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tae _hyung_ kenapa aneh sekali, _sih_?" Jungkook mengomel terus-menerus daritadi karena sikap Taehyung sangat aneh setelah mereka berdua terbangun dari tidur siang mereka tadi.

"Apa benar ya, jika Tae _hyung_ mencuri snack ku? Ah, mana mungkin. Tae _hyung_ pasti akan meminta izinku dulu. Ah, sudahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

Aduh, maafkan dakuuuu. Awalnya sih emang mau bikin twoshoot, eh tibatiba aja alur yang seharusnya emang dicerita ini/?hilang begitu saja. Ini bakal jadi threeshoot. Udah biasa sih, suka lupalupa gini. Tapi, ntah kenapa akhirakhir ini lagi males ngetik. Tapi, pengen ngetik. /apaansih. Sorry dorry morry, ini wordsnya malah dikit hueee. Chapter depan wordsnya bakal banyak kok huehuehue. Lagian, lagi banyak tugas disekolah huhu syedih.

Ohya, yang minta sequel Because of Accident, gue lagi mikir jalan ceritanya nih. Ntar bakal ada sequelnya kok. Huhah.

Balesan review:

**Sapphire Amumuhoopla : **HAHA iya nih, si Taehyung bukan mukanya si Jungkook yang bikin terpana, eh malah giginya xD Makasih udah review^^

**MoronKiddo : **hahaduh aduh aduh. Makasih masukannya/? Ini udah cukup belum? xD Makasih udah review^^

**minsugal : **gatau deh. Gue juga gatau. Jackson sama Jimin yang rada yaaaa you knowlah. Gue bikin kalem, melas gitu di ff gue :'D hayo apaaa hayoooo? xD Jimin forever alone /GA. Ini udah cepet belum?;( Makasih udah review^^

**she3nn0 : **iya nih ada vkook yeeee /? Aduh makasih udah nungguin cerita gue :'D Makasih udah review^^

**DahsyatNyaff : **udah lanjut nih~ Makasih udah review^^

**diradesfi00 : **ngakaklah sebelum dingakakin /apa. Udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review^^

**kyumin pu : **jahat banget sih ya. Etapi –emang fakta loh /ampunjiminieampun. Udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review^^

yeollo : aduh makasih udah suka sama cerita gue /terhura. Ini updatenya udah gaterlalu lama kan?;( Diusahakan chapter depan bakalan update cepet hehe. Makasih sayangeee, aduh aku senyumsenyum sendiri baca reviewan kamu huhu T_T Makasih udah review^^

**Tataekook :** makasih udah suka sama jalur ceritanya mwahmwah3 Makasih udah review^^

Ichi. rth : haha iya di screenplays jarang banget ff bts. Banyakan exo atau suju huhu. Otp gue juga xD udah lanjut nih. Makasih udah review^^

Okeh, sekian. Makasih kalian-kalian yang review ff gue. lopyuh, calangek.

Maaf kalau pen-namenya ada yang salah T_t

.

.

.

**So, Review please?**

With, love.

**Kemo.**


End file.
